


Can I Ask You About Something?

by melodiesofrigel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, it runs in the family, mostly fair game centric, qrow is bi CHANGE MY MIND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiesofrigel/pseuds/melodiesofrigel
Summary: A sweet family talk about something that's been bothering Yang and Qrow.(AKA I wanted a dumb conversation about gay crushes and wrote this in like 20 minutes for fun)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 425





	Can I Ask You About Something?

**Author's Note:**

> bumbleby and fair game own my ass now
> 
> enjoy, fuckers

The door creaked open and Yang walked into the room, unable to hold back the way her face twitched into an embarrassed smile. As expected, her uncle was sitting in a chair.

Less expected, though, was the pensive expression he wore as he stared out the window opposite the door. Was he… worried?

Yang cleared her throat. “Uncle Qrow?”

Qrow looked startled as he swiveled his head around to face her, only raising his eyebrows curiously.

“Can I ask you about something?” she said.

He nodded, still silent.

Yang hesitated. Then, “Have you ever felt like… like you were wrong about something? Something about yourself?”

Qrow’s mouth twisted into something like a strained smile. “Funny you say that.”

“Hm?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Clearly it’s not nothing,” she said, frowning. “What’s up?”

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. “You first. What’s up with you, firecracker?”

“Well, I, uh, might kinda have a crush on someone?” She ducked her head in an attempt to hide her increasingly warm face.

She heard a low chuckle. “You’re finally admitting it, huh?”

“What?”  _ Was I that obvious? _

“You’re not exactly subtle,” he said, humor flickering in his eyes. “But seriously, go for it. Gods know she’ll never make the first move.”

Yang rubbed her cheek. “I--Yeah, thanks.” Then, her eyes lit up with mischief. “Your turn. You’ve been acting strangely since that mission out in the tundra. Are you alright?”

“Good question,” he muttered.

“You haven’t been drinking again, have you?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Promise.”

Yang crossed her arms. “Please. I want you to feel like you can confide in me, alright? But I won’t force you to say if you don’t want to.”

A silence hung over both of them, with Qrow tapping his fingers against the armrest of the chair.

Finally, “It’s Clover.”

Instead of speaking, Yang walked up to her uncle and hugged him. “I’m proud of you, you know that? It takes a lot of courage to do what you did. So you can’t let this undo that for you, alright? Clover is an obnoxious, cocky bastard.”

Qrow slammed his elbows down on the table and buried his face in his hands.

“His semblance doesn’t make him better than you.”

“That’s not really what I’m getting at here,” he mumbled.

Again, Yang waited patiently for him to continue.

Qrow took a deep breath before doing so. “When I told him about my semblance, I expected him to be wary and keep his distance. You know what that bastard did? He smiled, and said I shouldn’t worry about it, because his semblance is good luck. And then he  _ winked _ .”

_ Wait a minute. Is he… blushing? _

In a flash, Yang’s signature grin was back. “I see,” she teased.

Qrow just pouted.

“ _ You like-- _ ”

“Alright, enough of that,” he said rather loudly, holding up a hand to stop his niece. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

Yang nodded. “Don’t worry. I won’t.”

He sighed, saying, “Including Ruby.”

Open-mouthed hesitation.

Qrow resigned. “Fine. Just Ruby.”

“ _ That  _ I can work with.” Yang punctuated her statement with a tiny giggle that felt almost foreign to her. Part of her was still trying to accept that she would never return to the way she was before Beacon fell, but she had to be okay with that. The rare moments of her old personality seeping back into her behavior were rather intense.

She obviously wasn’t the only one still plagued by the past when Qrow said, “Thanks, firecracker,” a weariness evident in his tone. That tone also brought back painful memories, but here, she knew it wasn’t anything to worry about.

With that in mind, she left through the door, but not before smirking and saying, “ _Have fun getting lucky!_ ”


End file.
